Loki Freed
by SubtleLux
Summary: A direct sequel to my previous story "Loki Imprisoned." Though she is in mythology Sigyn here is entirely my creation. Begins after Thor: The Dark World and what might be happening behind the scenes with Loki. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

When Sigyn first received word that Loki was dead, she did not say anything. Mostly because of how it had been delivered to her, as nonchalantly as if someone had been discussing the weather. She had been in one of the smaller libraries that the palace offered when the news came. She was still not allowed to interact with others on a regular basis so could only go there when it was deserted, with only a guard as an escort and a librarian with whom she was not allowed to speak. Sigyn might be denied the company of others but she had always been grateful that she was at least allowed this much. She had been searching for a particular book on herbal medicine when another guard came into the room, calmly informed her that Loki had been killed while accompanying Thor, and then just as quickly left again before she had time to ask questions. She walked calmly back to her room and bared the door, even going so far as to push her small chest of clothes against the door to make sure no one would be able to enter her chambers, before falling down on the bed in tears. She cried until she had nothing left in her body to sob, and lay prone on her bed with her face and throat swollen and her voice long gone from her silent wails. She was glad that no one had disturbed her but she knew it was just a matter of time before someone came to evict her from her small home.

With Loki dead what use was there for the serving girl? She was useless now; eventually she would go back to what her duties had been before and the life she had been living. There would be people who would be glad to see her of course, but no one would know of the pain she was feeling for the death of Loki. She had never told anyone of her feelings for him and she was certain that no one suspected. And if Thor knew anything he had never told anyone either as far as she knew. And if it was ever known publicly what she had felt the entire time she was his servant she would face scorn. She would be an outcast, in love and loyal to a traitor of Asgard and a war criminal. Even thinking of what he was, or had been, left a burning in her heart like acid. They didn't know he had changed, even if it was only a small change. At least he had been kind to her, gentle even, and she was certain that had been no manipulation.

Still, now she felt lost and directionless. The bottom had gone out of her world and she felt herself falling. But what else could she really do? There was no one she could turn to for comfort, she would have to comfort herself and find a reason to keep going even if it felt like she could not. Eventually she pushed herself off the bed and took a bath; she tried to force herself to eat but stopped when the food tasted like ashes in her grief. When she tried to sleep that night she couldn't force herself to rest and spent the night wide awake and sobbing. The next morning someone did come for Sigyn. She covered her head and kept her eyes downcast, and if anyone could tell how upset she was they kept it to themselves for which she was secretly thankful.

There was not much to move from her temporary quarters back to her permanent home. None of the furniture had been hers or the medicinal herbs that had been supplied. The only things she had owned in that room were her books and her clothes, which had been packed up and sent back to her home; so when she finally returned her things were there waiting for her. She did not bother to unpack anything but curled up on her own bed, and despite there being a small layer of dust coating everything, she fell into a deep and exhausted sleep and did not awaken until early the next day. Even now she lay there without moving still fully dressed with her shawl pulled over her face. She did not feel like moving so she stayed still and stared at the ceiling. At least she was home. The familiarity of the tiny home gave her a small sense of comfort.

She swallowed painfully feeling the soreness in her throat from the sobs that were tearing her apart. Not to mention that she was probably also dehydrated. Even with her small knowledge of medicine she knew that could be dangerous. When was the last time she had anything to drink? She couldn't remember and the thought finally propelled her off the bed and to the tiny kitchen. If the tables were reversed she knew any healer would demand that she stay hydrated. Sigyn took a large pitcher of water and filled it to the brim and set it down at her small table and poured herself a glass. She brought it to her lips and almost sighed with relief when the liquid passed her lips. Her body was starved for water and she almost drank half the pitcher in just a few minutes. She gasped a little as she forced herself to slow down, her poor empty stomach feeling swollen from having nothing in it for two days being suddenly so stuffed with water. She rubbed a hand over her stomach and felt tears coming to her eyes again but brushed them away. She did not drink water just so her body could cry it out again. It would be entirely self-defeating.

A wave of fatigue overcame her and she stumbled back to the bed and curled up on the dust covered mattress. Now that her body was hydrated it was demanding sleep to which she was quick to comply. With heavy eyelids she drifted off to sleep, and thankfully did not dream.

The next few days she went around like she was in a dream. Even when she felt like she would stay in bed forever she forced herself up, she cleaned her tiny home; she cleaned herself and made herself eat even though she had no appetite. Some days all she could force herself to eat was some fruit or soup but she at least kept herself hydrated. Sigyn began to lose weight from the lack of regular meals. The few people she interacted with commented on her pale face and small appetite but she shrugged them off by saying she was still recovering from the wounds she had sustained when Amora had tried to kill her. All of that was three months behind her, but she was still recovering from that ordeal both physically and emotionally. So in all honesty it had not been too far from a lie.

The days turned into weeks and still she sat in her tiny home waiting for a reassignment. She was eating more now and she had even felt something like happiness the last few days. Sigyn had a naturally optimistic personality, and despite the emotional turmoil she was feeling her true nature was beginning to shine through. So now she had to question why no one had come to reassign her. She was half minded to go to the halls of healing and inquire with them, since becoming a healer was something she was aspiring to become. She didn't want to be a servant forever, and had even begun to read her small library of medicine she kept in her home to keep the information fresh in her mind.

It was on one of these days, when she had nothing else to do to keep herself occupied, that she went out into her tiny garden with a book and a pitcher of tea. She laid a blanket on the ground and started to read while the noon day sun was still high in the sky. It was here that she started to feel something like peace again. It was a tiny feeling but it was blooming in her heart even though the pain of losing Loki was still thick in her gut. So for now, with the sun shining through the tiny tree in her yard and basking her in sunlight she started to feel like her old self again. Eventually she set the book aside and drank some tea, sitting cross legged and enjoying the warmth of the day. Behind her there was a polite cough and she turned, startled, and dropped the tea and watched it soak into the blanket. She ignored it and looked behind her.

"Forgive me, I called out your name earlier but you seemed lost in your own world," and older man said as he stood perhaps a dozen feet away from her.

He was handsome for an older man, and he had salt and pepper hair brushed back from a prominent brow. He coughed again politely obviously embarrassed and regarded her with such openness it was starting to make her uncomfortable. He started walking towards her with his hands crossed behind his back and she rose quickly from the ground, spilling the rest of the pitcher of tea onto the grass. She bowed politely still somewhat weary of what this man wanted.

"My name is Sigyn, this is my home, and for what purpose have you come here?" She asked softly, crossing her arms subconsciously.

The man stopped three feet from her and gave a very formal bow, "Forgive me once more for I have not introduced myself, I am a messenger from the palace and I have come to relay a message. Our Lord and King Odin, the Allfather, requests your presence tonight he wishes to thank you personally for the service you provided Loki when he was a prisoner." He said it all with a carefully rehearsed air, as if he had practiced it before delivering it to her. This in all likelihood was exactly what he did.

Sigyn's arms dropped away from her shoulders and she looked with surprise at the messenger. "There is no need for him to thank me. I was simply doing my duty, and one that I volunteered for, there is no need for him to thank me in person." She shook her head at the message; she had not done it because she wanted to be thanked for it. In all honesty she was intimidated to finally meet Odin and she was not sure what she would say. At the same time she couldn't refuse the invitation as it would seem rude if she declined.

She bowed back one more time before answering, "If you would please let me dress in something more fitting for meeting the king then I will follow you back to the castle."

The messenger smiled broadly and followed Sigyn into her home and sat down very properly at her table and looked around appreciatively at her home. "If I might say so you have a lovely home here Lady Sigyn, and you have no companions or family here with you?"

Sigyn shook her head and brought a tray of cheese to the man along with some tea as it was rude not to serve a guest in their culture. "Thank you, and yes it is just me in this home. I have family but they do not live close to me. Now please excuse me while I go change." And with that she hurried into her small bedroom to change.

It did not take her too long. She still did not have many dressed to choose from; especially since a few months ago Amora had destroyed most of them. But there were a few that she had left at home because they were too nice to work in. She pulled out a nicely tailored and long sleeved lilac dress, it had some lovely patterns on the bosom that she liked and she lightly traced her finger over the silver thread before putting it on. Sigyn was not sure what to do with her hair since it was so long, so she simply braided it and let it fall over her shoulders; she even put on a simple necklace which she had forgotten that she owned as while she was a servant she never wore any. She twirled in front of the mirror and decided that she was ready and walked outside and gave a small smile to the messenger as she closed the door behind her.

He stood quickly and smiled broadly as she walked back into the room. "If you would simply follow me, my dear Lady Sigyn, I will lead you to an audience with the Allfather straight away." And with that he turned on his heel and walked out the door, not looking behind him as he seemed certain that Sigyn was following him.

Of course she was following him. She was nervous and kept wondering about why Odin would want to see her now months after Loki's death. But then, he had been mourning the death of both his wife and adopted son. Of course she would have been the furthest thing from his mind, she was flattered that he had thought of her at all but still she was nervous. But it wouldn't do any good now to feel nervous about any of this, she was certain it would be a brief meeting and then she would be sent home. While she was there she would even inquire about the halls of healing and see if her request had even been accepted. So for now she would tame her own fears and with a smile she brushed back a few stray hairs from her cheek. Everything, she was beginning to convince herself, would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip itself to the palace was actually quite pleasant. As Sigyn looked around as she walked she realized with a start that she had not actually been far from her home for quite some time. Part of her was tempted to wander off and find a park to sit in, or to stop and buy some flowers from a small market that they were passing.

The messenger saw her eyeing the flowers and raised an eyebrow in question, "do you want some flowers Lady Sigyn?" He asked with a slight grin.

She smiled and politely shook her head, somewhat self-conscious now that she knew the longing had been so clear on her face. "I'm alright; I just realized that I had missed so much while I was hiding away in my home." She shrugged and kept her face forward after that, she didn't want to be distracted any further. The sooner she met with the Allfather the sooner she could leave.

The kindly messenger also faced forward and did not look back at her, perhaps he also wished to reach the palace as soon as possible. AS they walked Sigyn tried her best to enjoy the walk, it was such a nice day outside. And no one was paying them any attention at all which suited her just fine.

As they finally reached the palace they stepped inside and it became noticeably a few degrees cooler than outside and she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the change in light. She continued to follow the messenger, but when they passed the throne room she tapped him politely on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Why are we passing the throne room, I thought that Odin would wish to see me there?" She asked a little unsure. If he wanted to meet in a more private location it would probably mean that he wanted to have a more serious conversation with her, one where he would be sure no one would eavesdrop.

Her messenger stopped and let out a sigh, "It's really nothing to worry about, please do not think that you are in any kind of trouble dear Lady," He gestured to a small door near the throne room, "He only wishes to have a small chat with you."

He opened the small nondescript door with a key he produced from his pocket, she could she it was part of a ring of many keys that she was surprised could fit in his pocket, and he quickly ushered them inside. Sigyn walked in to the small room, it was tastefully furnished with a small table set with wine and food, but is was also totally empty of anyone expect herself and the messenger.

As she looked around the room once more feeling confused she heard a loud and familiar laugh behind her, one that she had not heard for months and thought she would never hear again. She turned around so fast she almost tripped on her own dress to face the door. The messenger was gone, instead Loki the god of mischief stood there laughing as if he had just pulled the world's greatest prank. HE smiled broadly and winked, "So did you miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sigyn stumbled backwards as she gaped at Loki. Her hands went to her mouth as she stifled a scream. Conflicting emotions were at war in her heart as she saw him, but mostly she was currently torn between kissing him or punching him in his slyly grinning face.

Loki's grin faltered at her reaction, but he did not seem entirely surprised by it. It seemed like he had anticipated her to react this way but had been hoping that she would not. He walked towards her and embraced her in a tight hug and Sigyn let out a soft sob.

She couldn't help it, despite whatever reason he had to lie to her and make her assume that he was dead Sigyn was overjoyed. But with the joy came a wellspring of hurt and other emotions that she couldn't even possibly name. Having someone that loved you assume you were dead was too cruel of a deception.

Sigyn wiggled out of the tight hug and put an arms span between them before she trusted herself to speak. Loki looked entirely unconcerned about the whole thing and it unnerved her for some reason. For him to behave so nonchalantly he must think that he was in total control of the situation. He looked at her in anticipation.

Sigyn took a deep breath,"You're..you're alive!" That was all that she could think of to say. She took a few more deep breaths and actually sat on the ground as the world seemed to be spinning around her. She cradled her head in her hands and focused on the ornate rug beneath her legs, the stress of the situation would be hard enough to handle without the possibility of fainting to go along with it.

Loki burst out laughing, a deep throated hearty chuckle as he took a seat beside her on the ground and rested his chin on his hand while he crossed his legs under him. "My dear Sigyn it seems that in my absence you have become a master of stating the obvious." He grinned at her, but unlike his laugh it was not genuine; the smile did not reach his eyes. It seemed like he still expected more of a reaction from her and he was content to wait till she was done.

Sigyn put her hands down and large silent tears slid out of her eyes against her will. "I thought you were dead, I truly thought you were dead and that you had left me alone." Her lip started to tremble but she willed it to stop. She didn't want him to see how upset she was, but only a fool would assume that she was not affected at all. And Loki was many things but he was not a fool in anticipating the emotions and reactions of others. He was a master trickster after all, a true manipulator, and despite what she knew was love between them she was not exempt from his machinations. It cut her deeply to think that such a bond as they shared was not enough to protect her from his schemes.

She wiped away her tears, determined to be brave, and looked him in the eye. His expression was unreadable. Sigyn opened her mouth to say something but Loki spoke before she could even draw in a freash breath.

"I know that I have lied to you, and for that I am deeply sorry, the only thing I ask is that you believe, truly believe in your heart, that what I did was not to hurt you. Even though you have been hurt by my actions despite anything I could prevent. I truly thought what I was doing was for the best for not only myself, but also for us. What kind of relationship do you think we would have Sigyn? Could we have gotten married in that jail cell? Would I have looked handsome wearing shackles to our wedding bed? Would our children be proud to call me their father?" She could hear the bitterness in his words, it dripped from his mouth like venom as he regarded her with an expression that dared her to say any differently.

Sigyn closed her mouth. At least in this he was right. A jail cell was no place for them, but it would have been their fate if they were to stay together. In her mind she had already accepted this as inevitability. Loki however had not accepted it and gone to great lengths to see that it did not happen. What he had actually done though frightened her, if he was free now it meant that his manipulation ran deep. She feared for Odin and his safety though she did not ask about him, at least not yet. When Loki was angry he never felt like answering questions honestly.

Loki stood and walked to the small table laden with food and poured himself a hearty glass. He sipped it without ever turning around to face her again. He delicately ate a few grapes as well as if he were enjoying a leisurely snack.

When he did turn back around he looked at her thoughtfully and without anger. Sigyn stood up and dusted herself off. She looked back at Loki when she heard him sigh.

"This did not go how I intended it to go at all, but then I am not very skilled at judging how you will react. You're the only person I can't really understand," he said with a sly smile barely crossing his lips before he took a sip of wine and the smile vanished.

"I think that perhaps you should go home. Rest, you look much thinner than the last time I saw you," He looked her over briefly concern flickered across his eyes. "I will come to you tomorrow, even if you might not recognize me. I must be discreet you see."

Sigyn smiled, too many emotions running through her and her reaction was to smile, she nodded and walked towards the door. She turned back once, "Whatever happens Loki I'm glad that you're alive." And with that Sigyn turned and walked through the door, heading back home where she could hopefully sort through her feelings.


End file.
